If you're CHRISTian
by CrazyGirl1023
Summary: If you're CHRISTian, then please read this, it could save you some trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please be sensitive with the reviews, and know how I feel about this topic,**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Tell your friends about God.

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Don't want to know about the future, because it's against God's law.

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Don't like to cuss, because it's actually against His law.

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Love the sensation of calmness, and believe that it's from God.

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Want to start saying the word Christ in words that have them.

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Take it upon yourself to not use 'death' jokes.

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Love Jesus' stories.

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Will always love the Lord Christ.

 **AN: Thank you for taking your time reading, and if you have any ideas, tell me.**

 **R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I thought of some more things, and thought I should share it**

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Appreciate everything given to you

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Take the good and the bad with a smile

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Give second chances

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Care about the ones you love

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Would help anyone no matter what they are, or who they are, or what they do if they want help

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Make sure that blessings don't blind you from God's love

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Make sure you praise the Lord with all you got

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Make sure to respect others

 **If your CHRISTian, then you**

Make sure to pray everyday, every hour, every minute, and on every subject no matter what

 **AN: Please give me any ideas or concerns if you feel any. May God be with you and bless you. In Jesus name, Amen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hi, and thank you to all who fav'ed. Reviews await**

Instead of the song "trust in me" in the original movie the Jungle Book, it's "Trust in God"

Instead of "One call away" it's "One Prayer Away"

In the song "Stay" Instead of asking him to stay, you're asking to stay

Instead of "I hate you I love you" it's "I Love you I Like You"

God gave us a choice.

Choose to think about him as you listen to music.

Choose to turn a stupid or inappropriate or even catchy song, into one of praise.

God gave us that choice

It was so successful in me,

That every time I hear the song "One call away",

I always say\sing "He's only one prayer away, He'll be there to save the day, superman got nothin' on Him, He's only one prayer away."

Instead of the original

Be creative, and it will come to you.

 **AN: I turned songs into ones of worship. You can to if you try.**

 **To end this chapter, a common song, will an amazing twist.**

" **Don't worry, about a thing, cause every single thing, is gonna be alright. Cause the Lord, will always be, with you yes, just trust the Lord"**

 **I don't own the songs, just the creative twist that I'm sharing with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for the support and boo everyone who doubts. You shouldn't use God's name in vain by the way. P.S:** The Righterzpen **thank you sooo much for that song you are truly talented.**

 **Anyway, just wanted to say Merry CHRISTmas (and Kwanzaa and New Year)**

 **Please take this season, day, and week to rejoice in the Lord's peace. Use this time to praise Baby Jesus and thank him for coming down from Heaven to see what it's like on Earth. Only the true Lord will do that for the sake of everyone.**

 **So I guess my 'challenge' for ya'll is to not just think about presents for you OR presents for others, it's to think about what Jesus gave up just to come down to Earth for you.**

 **Think about this: Jesus is with you now, in the past, and in the future. He more than likely already knew of his fate, but he did it anyway.**

 **That's the kind of love The Lord Christ has for you that you won't get from any other god.**

 **Praise the Lord**

 **Forever more**

 **Praise the Lord**

 **Now love Him more**

 **I'm just a privileged kid hopping to change the future of the under privileged not today, or tomorrow, but when I adopt so many kids, that they actually try to take them away.**

 **Hope ya'll have a Merry CHRISTmas, Kwanzaa, and New Year. (Hanukkah been passed guys)**

 **-CrazyGirl1023**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed\faved\followed minus kgjh, because you made a rude comment that I did not appreciate.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to share this with ya'll:**

 **Adam and Eve were free to do whatever, they broke God's only rule**

And yet God still looked after them.

 **When the Jews were fleeing from Egypt, they disrespected the Lord and didn't trust him numerous amounts of times**

And yet God still looked after them, loved them, fed them, and led them to the Promised Land.

 **Earth as we know it will crumble and die and it's all our fault**

And yet God is helping people open their eyes so that The Lord's Light can shine and heal all who need it.

 **The point being,**

God is loving, caring, and _**forgiving**_. So much so that you could probably go to Hell, pray, accept, and worship The Lord so much that He'll probably forgive you and let you come to Heaven.

Because if you can fall, you can rise, right?

Fallen Angels, Risen Demons, and us.

You don't have to do much, just keep God's name in your head, no matter what you're doing, and you'll get closer and closer to Him.

Trust me, I did it, and I've never thought more about the Lord until then.

 **AN: Please tell me what you think (politely), and may The Lord Jesus Christ God be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy Resurrection, Easter, and April Fools!**

 **Okay, some of ya'll may be wondering what these three holidays have in common, and how there related to each other(other than being the same day). Well, here's how**

Resurrection was the day Jesus was **reborn**. He gave **hope** to all those who didn't see Him, but believed in him. He gave the people **hope** that He truly is The Son of God. When His disciples saw him again, they immediately knew that everyone who didn't believe were **fools**.

 **If you can recall from Rise of the Guardians, the Easter Bunny's 'center' was** _ **hope**_ **.**

 **April Fools is all about** _ **fooling**_ **people or making them look like** _ **fools**_ **.**

 **AN: To me, being CHRISTian means you can take anything and still have God on top or be praising Him. Now ya'll know one more thing. Thanks to all who review, fav, or follow, and once again, Happy Resurrection, Easter, and April Fools.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is late and I apologize. Here is my blip for Halloween though.**

Ghost and ghouls rule the streets,

While greedy kids look for something to eat.

Where is the worship and fear,

Why is no one afraid of what may lie here?

This is the night where death lies close,

Where if you don't pray,

Who could say,

That you'd live another ungrateful day.

This is defiantly a holiday to fear,

If you didn't know that Jesus was near.

So worship the Lord,

So you can say,

That Halloween is your favorite holiday.

The day itself isn't bad,

But the greed will unleash horrible wrath.

So worship Jesus and be free,

Of what all the bad that evil might do to thee.

 **AN: The gist of that was that 'if you trust and love Jesus, you will be free of the greed that tends to be multiplied on Halloween.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ooh, I can have this on time for Thanksgiving!**

Thanksgiving is simply that, being thankful, and giving love.

This holiday shouldn't be about turkey, cranberry sauce, or even about pilgrims having food during their time in America.

This holiday is about being thankful for what we have, being thankful for how much The Lord and our families love us, being thankful that we have a second chance.

Being thankful is major.

But so is loving.

We should be thankful for what we have, and love that Jesus blessed us with it. We should be thankful for how much The Lord and our families love us and love them in return. We should be thankful that we have a second chance, and love Jesus-our First Love, Best Friend, Savior, Father, and Loving Shepard-more than anything.

Let's use this holiday to spend time with each other. Let's be thankful that we even have each other. And most importantly, let's use this time to remind our selves how much we have to be thankful for.

 **AN: May God have it in His will that you all have an amazing Thanksgiving.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I've been here for a little over a year.**

 **Jesus loves you. And if it weren't for him, you would have been able to love.**

 **I'm just asking you all today is to let your family and or friends, or just talk to Jesus and say that you love them. For this season is about Jesus and love. And that is my challenge for you all today.**

 **May your souls and days be blessed.**

 **-CrazyGirl1023**


End file.
